


Victory

by tvlerblack



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, post-Raw fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 12:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15412860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvlerblack/pseuds/tvlerblack
Summary: It was as easy and natural as it was between them in the ring, like they were meant for this, like they’d both just been waiting for this.





	Victory

Still grinning, unsure he would ever stop, Finn threw an arm around Seth’s shoulders and plopped heavily down next to him on the bench. Seth, who had been starting to unlace his boots, looked up and smiled. The light softened the brown of his eyes just slightly, giving them a touch of liquid amber. Tangled curls kept falling stubbornly into his face no matter how often he pushed them back. Flushed and slick with sweat and practically glowing with triumph and lingering adrenaline, he made for a breathtaking sight.

They hadn’t really spoken on their way back to the locker rooms, connected by companionable silence. Finn broke it at last. “Thanks for coming out to help me,” he said.

Seth shrugged. “I’ve been the one dealing with Dolph and Drew the last few weeks, it only made sense.” His smile broadened. “Besides, we make a hell of a team.”

“Yeah, we do,” Finn agreed, and, maybe because he himself was high on victory and slowly abating adrenaline, maybe because he was feeling reckless and infallible, maybe just because of the way the light reflected in Seth’s eyes, that subtle change to their color, he cupped a hand around the back of Seth’s neck and kissed him.

Why he chose that moment, he’d never really know. There had been a hundred moments, a hundred opportunities he’d let pass by, because Seth was the best thing to happen to him in a long time and he was determined not to fuck it up, because Seth could have anyone and Finn was just the guy he had injured a couple years back in one of those freak accidents that sometimes happened in this business and had grown close with while recovering from an injury of his own, because Seth was so hard to read sometimes and his warmth and open affection had never really seemed more than friendship, because this feeling had started so small and insignificant but had grown and grown until it could no longer be denied but Finn still didn’t quite know how to define it or what to do with it, because they both had so many other things in their lives and this business was always bound to put them on separate sides, because, because. A thousand reasons, a thousand excuses, but none seemed to matter now.

Seth tensed, startled, but quickly he relaxed and settled into the kiss, fingertips brushing across Finn’s cheek. He opened readily, offering himself to be tasted, explored, an edge of contained hunger and even relief in the little gasp he uttered. It was as easy and natural as it was between them in the ring, like they were meant for this, like they’d both just been waiting for this.

When they at last broke apart, Seth pulled back, looking like he wasn’t entirely sure what had just happened. He regarded Finn, lips slightly parted, eyes hooded and darker now. He made for quite the breathtaking sight like this, too. Finn’s heart was pounding. He thought he should say something—apologize, tell Seth he’d wanted to do that for a year now, just _something_ —but his voice seemed to have abandoned him.

It felt like a very long time that they just sat there looking at each other, neither of them speaking, their slightly labored breathing the only sound. Then Seth began to laugh. It was low at first, and then louder, rumbling up from deep in his chest. He pressed a hand over his mouth to muffle the sound. Finn was a bit taken aback for a moment, and then he was laughing, too. Seth buried his face in Finn’s neck and Finn entwined his fingers into Seth’s still damp hair, shifting closer, the echoes of their mirth rebounding off the walls and mingling in the air.

At length Seth disentangled himself from Finn, tossing his hair back, his smile wide and brilliant. He started to say something, but then the door to the locker room opened and Kurt Angle was standing there.

“Seth, can we talk a moment?”

“Sure, of course.” Seth stood up. As he followed Kurt out he glanced over his shoulder at Finn and their eyes met. He smiled again, softly. An understanding passed between them, or a promise, maybe.

Caught in the dizzying sweep of victory, it took Finn a while to remember all his stuff was still in that toy house Corbin had assigned as his new dressing room.  

**Author's Note:**

> What am I doing.
> 
> These boys practically cuddling on the barricade after their match on Raw gave me the warm fuzzies, so this happened. And look, it's not unrequited! How about that? Also, I can't describe kissing to save my life so please forgive me.
> 
> Hope you liked. :3


End file.
